In His Footsteps I Walk
by Lamaire Grey
Summary: A Short Fic About Hermione's first day as headteacher of hogwarts. With some added twists!


In His Footsteps I Walk

* * *

Summary: Quick one shot idea about Hermione moving into Dumbledore's office after being appointed as the new head teacher of Hogwarts. Thought up on the spot one night – either you love it or you hate it………ENJOY!

* * *

Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize.

* * *

In His Footsteps I Walk

* * *

Hermione pushed open the heavy oak door to the office with difficulty as she attempted to hold onto crookshanks with one hand and her wand, currently in the process of levitating several boxes of her belongings through the doorway, in the other.

Sighing deeply as the last cardboard box hovered through from the landing and onto the shiny wooden floor of the circular office, she let the door slam shut behind her and lowered crookshanks gently to the floor.

The portraits winked and nudged each other as the new arrival stood in the centre of the room, drinking in the sight.

She gazed nervously round at all the paintings of previous head teachers and then her gaze settled finally on the portrait of professor Dumbledore hung directly to the right of her desk. Almost as if he were lending a helping hand, ready to whisper knowledge into her ear at any moment.

"Right then crookshanks" she smiled, "lets get all this unpacked shall we?"

The large ginger cat, whom had already claimed the comfy armchair in the corner of the office as his bed, yawned sleepily.

Hermione stared down at the collection of boxes at her feet and deliberated where to start.

Slowly she picked up a box full of folders and books and began the lengthy task of filling the vast bookcases that dominated three quarters of the wall space.

She smiled as she placed all five of her copies of "Hogwarts: A History" on the shelves, along with her other books that dated back to her school years; Several that had actually been given to her by the late Dumbledore himself.

Hermione wasn't taking over from Dumbledore, but instead from professor McGonagall, who'd been headmistress for the last ten years, thought had never used this office during her teaching time. It was far too personal, she'd felt.

After the bookshelves were filled with the different coloured and sized volumes, Hermione began to file her papers and folders in the deep desk drawers.

Lurking at the bottom of one of the drawers Hermione discovered a large stone pensive. The one Harry had often described n the common late at night.

She placed it on the small maple wood table to the right of Crookshank's chair and addressed it in awe. To think it had held Dumbledore's thoughts and theory's all those years ago.

She finished unpacking he rest of her files, then proceeded to arrange the tables and chairs she'd bought from her old apartment, which she'd sold, as the office was adjacent to her living quarters.

As she placed the last lamp on her desk, she aimed her wand at the fireplace and watched as the flames burst into life. The dancing inferno drenched the room in an orange glow, making it feel instantly warm and secure.

She stepped back and nearly fell to the ground as she tripped over a final box.

Bending down to open it, she smiled. As she pulled apart the box flaps hundreds of shiny photo frames blinked up at her.

Pulling them out one by one she smiled fondly at the memories they bought rushing back.

Harry, Ron and her playing in the snow, laughing, joking and hugging. Them together at Halloween, Christmas, at the Weasley's and at their graduation.

Pictures of Ron on the day he got offered the post of minister of muggle relations; on top of his existing post of minister of magical games and sports. Harry in his quidditch kit, smiling as he waved the snitch in front of her nose, after the last world cup final match, which he'd won for England within the first five minutes. Harry and Ginny's wedding, Ron and lavender's wedding, then Ron and his second wife, Jenna's wedding.

Jamie, Jake and Emily potter, Darcy and Samuel Weasley; Harry and Ron's children beamed toothily up at her.

She placed the frames around the office, picking out four for her desk. One of Harry, one of Ron, the three of them at graduation pulling faces at the camera and finally the one of her at the leavers ball, her arm around the man who was just about to ask her to marry him. She looked around at the office again and smiled. Who would have thought it? Hermione Malfoy would be the head teacher of Hogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry.


End file.
